Tim
Tim is Wyatt's boss at Burger McFlipster's. His main distinguishing characteristic is that he speaks in a constant monotone. In addition to this, he has also displayed several odd traits, among them meat-dancing, a need for strict adherence to company rules, and an inability to understand metaphors, similes, and inferences. Biography Tim first appeared in "A Ding from Down Under." There, he interviewed Wyatt, who was looking for a job at Burger McFlipster's. In the interview, Tim asked several misleading questions, and when Wyatt answered with what he inferred were the correct answers, Tim would correct him with an different answer. For example, to start out he introduced himself to Wyatt as Tim, and when Wyatt said hello Tim told his interviewee to call him "sir." After this, he told Wyatt that there were three ways to do things, with the three ways being the right way, wrong way, and his way; when Wyatt questions whether Tim's way is the right way, Tim states that this is true, but holds fast to his idea that there are three ways to do things. Finally, when Tim asks if Wyatt can sing, Wyatt enthusiastically responds by stating that he sings, plays guitar, and writes music. However, when Wyatt responds in this manner, Tim accuses him of not answering the question. Despite Tim's antagonistic interview style, he hires Wyatt, and shortly thereafter hires Jonesy to work at the store. However, his conditions for work are made clear when he hears Jonesy sing and decides to fire Jonesy, as Jonesy is completely tone-deaf. Just as Tim hates Jonesy's singing, though, he loves Wyatt's songwriting, and it is mentioned in "Jonesy's Low Mojo" by Wyatt that he is being forced to rewrite the entire book of Burger McFlipster's songs (the Burger Bible). After this, Tim appears in "Over Exposed." There, it is revealed that Tim has very strict standards for freshness, as he demands that any food that sits under a heat lamp for more than twenty minutes be thrown away. In the same episode, he hires Jude as an employee; while he is never seen firing Jude, it is assumed that either Tim fired Jude or Jude quit his job there, as Jude was never seen working at Burger McFlipster's after "Over Exposed." Tim then shows up in "Sweet 6teen." There, when he sees Wyatt hanging a dress in the freezer, he assumes that Wyatt had the dress there so that he could dance with the meat. Tim made this assumption on the basis that he had done the same thing and had since become a ballroom dancer, and soon started training Wyatt in the ways of dance, along the way implying a threat of job termination to Wyatt over supposedly dancing with the meat if Wyatt didn't take lessons from him. Tim then appeared in "Baby, You Stink" and "Selling Out To The Burger Man." In "Baby, You Stink," Tim tells Wyatt to adhere strictly to rules about smiling every ten seconds and watches over him as Wyatt slowly starts smelling worse and worse. In "Selling Out To The Burger Man," Tim introduces Wyatt to Cillian and in doing so sets off the main plot of the episode. He is also mentioned to have hit Jonesy with his camera for taking pictures of people barfing up Sea Monkeys. After this, he appears in "2-4-1," where he hires George and Gracie Bickerson in an attempt to scare off teenagers from dining at Burger McFlipster's. While he is successful in his efforts, he ends up reversing his opinion when senior citizens start to congregate at the store and drink tea that they make with the free hot water the restaurant provides. Soon, he and Wyatt decide to stop offering free hot water, and in protest the Bickersons quit and their friends leave, which lets the restaurant get back to normal. Tim next appears in "6 Teens and A Baby," where he hires Wayne to work at the restaurant. Although Tim is initially enchanted by Wayne, who does a surprisingly good job of sucking up to Tim, he is eventually made angry when Wayne suggests ditching the songs (as Wayne, like Jonesy, cannot sing very well). When Tim demands a song from Wayne and hears Wayne's horrible singing voice, he doesn't fire Wayne, but tells him never to sing again–leaving Wayne's plan to suck up to Tim in order to do no work in tatters. Tim is next mentioned in "Out Of This World," where he apparently let Wayne trade shifts with Wyatt without informing Wyatt of the change. His final appearance comes in "Role Reversal," however. There, he catches Wayne sleeping in the freezer and assumes that Wayne is a meat dancer (with absolutely no evidence to suggest that this is the case). Unlike Wyatt, however, Wayne enjoys his dance lessons with Tim, and engages in them with gusto. Appearances *"A Ding from Down Under" *"Over Exposed" *"Sweet 6teen" *"Baby, You Stink" *"Selling Out To The Burger Man" *"2-4-1" *"6 Teens and A Baby" *"Role Reversal" Trivia *Tim often acts in an odd manner, and some of his statements sound like innuendo. **This is particularly clear when he talks to Wyatt about "meat dancing;" when he trains Wyatt in ballroom dancing, many of his statements come off as sexual, which creeps out Wyatt. It is possible that he is a closeted homosexual, as this is hinted at through his behavior. *Tim has strict rules for dealing with food, the most notable of which is his belief that singing to meat makes it cook and taste better. He also makes sure that the food is somewhat high-quality for fast-food fare, as he demands that all food be thrown out if it has spent more than twenty minutes under a heat lamp. *Although Tim frequently threatens to get rid of Wyatt, he seems to not like to fire people. This is demonstrated in "A Ding from Down Under," when he has Wyatt fire Jonesy so he won't have to, and in "2-4-1" when he makes Wyatt fire the Bickersons because he doesn't want to have to break the news to them that they have been fired. *Tim apparently has great reverence for Burger McFlipster's, as he treats the training DVDs as being incredibly important. Gallery Timinterview.jpg|Tim interviewing Wyatt. Tim Wyatt Dance.png|Tim dancing with a creeped-out Wyatt. Tim With Wayne/.jpg|Tim with Wayne and Wyatt. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adult Category:Males